We have found that there is a definite effect of the alpha-2-agonist, clonidine, on gastric motor and sensory function. The goal is to apply clonidine in a clinical area in an attempt to restore normal accommodation response and reduce gastric symptoms such as dyspepsia and bloating. This study led to an NIH RO3 grant application.